


Pain of The Past, Hope of a Future

by KoryStarr



Category: Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Past Character Death, fluffy memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoryStarr/pseuds/KoryStarr
Summary: Gwen and Daisy are off to a good dating relationship. Will it survive when they are told Sheath escapes. Will Gwen beable to put her pained past behind in order to have a bright future  with Daisy? Will Daisy be able to help Gwen see that her past isn't  her fault?
Relationships: Ghost-Spider/Quake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [So_u_like_pkmn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_u_like_pkmn/gifts).



Gwen slides into a chair right next to Daisy and peers at the paper she is writing on. "Ohh that's a good one." She says startling her girlfriend of two months just a little bit. Daisy had been so into her plan ideas she didn't even hear Gwen come into the base. Her cheeks turn a light shade of pink as she turns to the unmasked Ghost-Spider.

"Oh hey you. Wait, which one?" Daisy says eyes lighting up as she turned back to the paper. Gwen pointed to the one she liked best.

"This is not only cute but super corny" Gwen says in a teasing voice as she leans close to Daisy who smirks back at her. Daisy starts to lean in to making all the signals aligned for a nice quick and sweet kiss.

If only the alert system had agreed that it was a good time for a kiss. They both sigh loudly then giggle nervously when they catch the other sighing in defeat too.

"Come on love birds its alert time not flirt time." Patriot says trying not to snicker at the two.

"AWW BUT IT WAS GETTING SO CUTE!" Squirrel Girl says with a fangirl like voice. Daisy shook her head at the girl's antics then stood up.

"After?" Daisy asks Gwen as she pulls on her mask.

"Oh definitely. Wouldn't miss it, soo a date." Gwin says with a wink before the mask covers her face.

"GwEN." Daisy warns playfully as they make their way to check the alert. Gwen just shrugs her shoulders knowing her grin is hidden by the mask. It was just too fun to mess with her girlfriend. A button is pushed and Captain Marvel shows up and her face looks very serious.

"I wish I was calling with better news gang but, this is pretty serious." Captain Marvel says in a serious tone.

"What's wrong Captain Marvel?" Ms. Marvel asks her voice is concerned.

"Well, this is hard to say but, Sheath escaped. We are still figuring out how. Since you all know her best I thought I would send you all out on this venture." Captain Marvel says and you could hear a pin drop in the room.

"I TRUSTED HER WITH YOU!" Ghost-Spider says taking up the whole screen, even with her face covered, her whole body was shaking with anger. "HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO??" She screams.

"Ghost-Spider." Captain Marvel says sternly her face held a frown and a look of compassion.

"NO YOU DON'T GET TO..." Ghost-Spider spun when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked ready to fight.

"Not now, stand down Ghost-Spider." Daisy says using all the authority her voice could muster. The two have a quiet staring contest before Ghost-Spider stomps away. "Sorry about that." Daisy says with her eyes following Ghost-Spider until she disappeared around the corner that lead to her room.

"No, I get it, we dropped the ball on this. This is why I am giving this to your team. I believe in you guys." Captain Marvel says as she ends the call.

"Hey, you should go talk to her." Patriot says after catching Daisy's attention. "It's okay, we can plan when everyone is here." He says waving her away while the others nodded.

Daisy nodded to her team and heads towards Gwen's room. She first places her ear against the door then knocks. "Hey babe, it's me, can I come in?" She says in a gentle voice. To be honest she was a tad bit afraid that Gwen in her anger would tell her to go away.

"Yea." Gwen says with her head in her knees while clutching her mask. She is still like that when Daisy comes into the room. Daisy shuts the door behind her and slowly makes her way to the bed. She sits down and reaches towards Gwen then pulls her hand back.

"I am sorry." Daisy says softly looking down as guilt flooded into her mind. She should not have done that to Gwen in front of Captain Marvel.

"What? Why? I mean I was kind of out of line but, I had a right to be. You just kept me from doing something stupid." Gwen mutters into her knees. Daisy sighs in relief and slowly pulls the smaller girl into her lap and hold her. Gwen breaks down and starts crying a little then stops. "Thank you." She says slowly pulling away from Daisy.

"We will get her, me and you okay?" Daisy says while Gwen is looking down. Daisy slowly lifts her chin "Look at me. We will get her." She says letting Gwen see the fierceness and determination in her eyes. Gwen wraps her in a tight hug. They hug each other for a while before Gwen breaks the hug than stands up and helps Daisy get up than kisses her cheek.

"Thank you. I am just going to take a nap. Come get me when we are leaving okay?" Gwen says gently walking Daisy to her door. Daisy nods then gives her a quick kiss before she is out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen flopped onto the bed once she is left alone. She rolls over to stare at the ceiling. The truth was that she wanted to get a hold of herself before she saw everyone. She didn't want them to see her puffy red eyed face that looks recently cried. She took a few deep breaths then thought about the last time she saw Sheath. Anger begins to well up along with grief. The war inside her brain caused a minor headache.

The woman had killed her best friend and there had been nothing she could do about it. She just felt like it all had been her fault. If she hadn't let Kevin go on patrol before she did, he might still be alive. If she had only prepared him more, Kevin might be alive. She should have told him to wait. She should have known he wasn't ready yet. His painful death could have been avoided if only she had done more. In a way everyone was right she was partly at fault. There was just so much she could have done to prevent his death. That weight of responsibility will never leave her mind.

Gwen became restless as she thought on all this. She did indeed try to take a nap to settle her mind. That failed after the first minute, though it felt more like an hour of restless rolling around on the bed that normally made her pass out in mere minutes. Gwen huffed a sigh and sat up after giving up on her nap. She knew she just couldn't let Sheath take away another person she loved. Her best friend will be the only thing that Sheath took from Gwen. Gwen made up her mind on what she must do.

She gets up, slides to her door and peeks out. She spies Daisy talking to what looks like most of the team then puts on her mask and crawls up the wall using her spider powers. She just has to make sure that America is among them, because she knew big sis would turn her in faster then she could blink , and the blasted squirrel. Both are among the group gathered around Daisy. Looks like flame boy was the only one missing.

With a nod to herself she makes her way to the edge of the elevator that leads in and out of the base. She proceeds to wait for it to come down with said oblivious boy. She heard the sound of it and watched it come down with Dante holding an armload of snacks. She waited a few more seconds until she knew he wouldn't see her and raise the alarm. Gwen then turns her head, stealing a glance, towards Daisy she feels a stab of guilt and determination "I'm sorry Daisy." She says softly to herself then shot a bit of web and slinged herself out into the garage. With ought missing a beat she is through the garage doors and web slinging across the city.

Gwen now as Ghost-Spider knew this villain better then anyone. After all the time she spent tracking down her best friend's killer she should know exactly how to find Sheath. She is very sure she can find Sheath faster by herself. It will be so much easier to capture her if she can sneak up on her. Ghost-Spider kept repeating things like this in her mind as if she is justifying her reasons for going after the dangerous criminal on her own.

Ghost-Spider feels she is in the right. Sheath is her demon, her problem, her enemy. Sheath is her responsibility and it's up to her to take the murderer down for what she has done. The anger and guilt once again builds up it increases her determination to get Sheath. She knew that she would find her no matter what. Ghost-Spider knew there was no place she could hide that the hero would not follow her. All the webslinger knew is that Sheath better be ready for her because she is coming for her ready or not.

Ghost-Spider was starting to get antsy as the minutes ticked by. She had no idea exactly how long she had before everyone started to look for her. To her best guess she maybe had an hour at the most fifteen minutes at the least. Good thing she had the fastest way to get around the city. Even with Lockjaw it would take them a few jumps to get around the city giving her more time. It was then she saw a shadow creep into an abandoned building. Her eyes narrowed as she looked down. She would never forget that hair anywhere that spiked mullet is hard to miss. With the greatest expertise she landed a good foot behind the villain.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well lookie who I just found." Ghost-Spider says loud enough to catch Sheath's attention who turned towards the voice and looked startled than started to run. "Now is that anyway to greet an old friend?" You could hear the cold venom in her voice as she shoots a web at Sheath. The villain just bearly ducks the webs and growls."Didja miss me? It's been a while with you in prison and all."

"I squish things bigger than you!" Sheath shouts making her energy draining swords and bull rushing Ghost-Spider. 

"AH! Torro!" Ghost-Spider says spinning away and flagging an invisible cape in the air. Then wags a finger at her "Didn't your mother ever tell you to not to play with energy draining knives?" This got her a scream of rage from her opponent. This time Ghost-Spider went in for a right hook and nailed it sending the villain flying. However she was back on her feet again and ready to throw down. They circled each other looking for a weakness. Sheath went in for a slash, just barely clipped Ghost-Spider who jumped back and started to breathe a bit heavier. "That all you got stabby?" Ghost-Spider says in a singsong voice trying to not hold her ribs that had been grazed. Yup that stung like crazy. She really needed to avoid those knives. If she gets grazed for more than a few seconds even her healing factor might not be able to save her.

**Meanwhile back at the base**

After going over the plan with everyone Daisy makes her way to Gwen's room. She had told everyone that Gwen had needed to rest before it was mission time and they all understood. This was the past coming back to haunt and hurt her all over again. Those kind of wounds can take a lifetime to heal. Daisy can only hope it doesn't take that long. No matter how long it took her, she is determined to help Gwen if the smaller girl let's her. 

Daisy takes a small breathe in and knocks on Gwen's door. "Babe it's time to go." She says through the door. Daisy then waits for an answer and gets none. Daisy feels a wave of sympathy thinking that Gwen fell asleep from everything "I am coming in okay?" She says as she opens the door and peers in. "Sweetie, it's time to…" her eyes looked around and to her absolute horror that Gwen is nowhere to be found. Her heart drops into her very shoes as her eyes see nothing of her girlfriend. Tears prick the corner of her eyes as it registers that Gwen had left on her own. 

At first she felt a hurt deep in her heart like someone pricked it with a sharp object. Then anger at how could Gwen just leave after Daisy said they would get Sheath together. Then the worry kicked in because who knows exactly how long her girlfriend had been missing for. The anger and worry wared inside her head as she quickly spun than walked back to the group. Tears threatening to slide down her cheeks "Gwen's gone!" she says as she is holding them back by a thread. Kamala is the first to make it to Daisy's side and offer a hug to help the now distressed Quake. 

"Daisy, you know Gwen. This was something she took hard. Maybe she went for a walk?" Patriot says though his voice suggests he doubts it. "I know it's hard I feel you, I really do but, we have to find Sheath." He says gently.

"You're right we have to find Sheath, it's just I thought I was getting through to her." Daisy says pulling herself together with some deep breaths. She thought felt a deep jolt inside her when she said that a rather painful one.

"I am sure you were. Sometimes there are things we just don't wanna talk about Chica." America adds in softly. The rest all nodd and Daisy gives her a lopsided smile as she regains her composure. 

"I am sure Gwen will show up Daisy. She is crazy about you, you'll see." Kamala says giving a gentle pat to Daisy's shoulder comforting her making the ex SHIELD agent blush a little thankful for the support.

"You guys, I want you all to concentrate on finding Sheath. I need to find Gwen. It's likely they have found each other by now. I just really need to find Gwen. I am very worried about her." Daisy says after she is no longer looking like she is going to cry her heart out. 

"Is that a good idea? I mean you both will be pretty emotional ..." Patriot starts to say then stops when Doreen levels him a look and he gulps. "I don't mean that in a bad way. I just meant she is probably very upset and dealing with her grief. You are feeling upset over her leaving." He says trying to redeem his earlier sentence. 

"I hear you Patriot, thank you for your concern but, this is between me and Gwen. I really need to find her." Daisy says with a stern edge to her tone making everyone wince a little, she doesn't use that voice often.

"Alright if that is what you must do, we will support you fully. Right guys?" Kamala says turning to the team with hopefully eyes. They were understandably hesitant at first with how sensitive it was then all nodded slowly one by one.

"Thank you guys. I know you all can do this. Now I have a spider to hunt down." Daisy says with her voice having the same edge as earlier making her team sweat nervously just a little as she started to go out the door.

"Oh man this is not going to turn out good." Patriot says as the door closes behind Quake along with small tremors following her. The others nodded quietly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Daisy got into a car they had in the garage. She was doing her best to stop her shaking and trembling the anger and pain rolled through her. She fought with the emotions as she switched on the radio the moment the engine came to life, she had a police radio that SHIELD had kindly lent them. It was definitely going to be put to use today. She would be able to pick up if any cop in the city saw anyone being suspicious or a domestic disturbance. 

She also tried to see if her Gwen tracker was still online. There was a hope and prayer on that. She is almost certain her girlfriend found it by now and took it off herself. She knew Gwen would just toss it and not say a thing also she would probably be more amused then mad. She did put the tracker on Ghost-Spider when they first met so it was a longshot it would still be there. Daisy pulls up the app and activates it while listening to the radio. She peered anxiously at the screen then up at the road. 

She had stopped on a curb a few minutes ago. When the tracker failed to register she shook her head then turned to the radio as a report crackled in. There were two people fighting in an alley one happens to be identified as Ghost-Spider. "Gotcha! Hang on Gwen I am coming.". With a sharp turn and a pump of the gas she went as fast as lawfully possible to reach Gwen. All she could do now is hope that she held out long enough to find her.

Daisy stops just in front of the alley and breathes a sigh of relief as a sharp jump in her heartbeat registered the sight of Ghost-Spider. She quickly gets out of the car and runs to Gwen who is hiding behind some crates. Gwen senses her and spins around then makes a soft nervous chuckle. "Fancy seeing you here…" she squeaks her voice going into a high alto range. Daisy says nothing and just stares at her with her jaw clenched. "Right, not the time.." Gwen says ducking into her shoulders. Daisy just nods slowly and looks over the crate.

"Alright, do we have a plan?" Daisy says while keeping her voice level. Gwen flinched at the coolness then nods.

"Yea I was going to swing into her then try pinning her down before she cuts me...again." Ghost-Spider said a brief flash of concern crosses Daisy's face giving the webslinger a brief flutter of hope.

After a moment the two made their way to Sheath. Sheath rolled away from a punch that came from Daisy. The villain's eyes grew bigger by the second. The last time that she fought with this one she wasn't so aggressive. Anyone watching this from the outside could almost feel the thick tension between the two heroes fighting and Sheath. It was like a cord was slowly being pulled taunt each attack was more wild and vicious then the last. She was losing ground quickly. Sheath panted with her energy draining weapons drawn. She had nicked the ex SHIELD agent earlier which led to a nice punch to her gut. She bearly got away from the webs too. They were uncoordinated and sloppy unlike last time where it freaked her out how in sync they were...finally after a few more minutes of fighting Sheath finally is tied up in webs looking exhausted and worn. 

After catching her breathe Daisy took a few steps away and dialed a contact on her phone. Ghost-Spider watched her as she tried to think of some way to cut the thick air. It was getting hard to breathe, it was almost suffocating. She just wanted to pull Daisy into her arms and hold her close. She wanted this day to be a dream and her to wake up to find she had fallen asleep on Daisy's lap again. Any other option would be good besides the cold silence she was getting from her girlfriend. 

Gwen knows she chose the wrong thing to do. In her heart she knows this. However she still feels justified by her actions. The thought of Sheath draining Daisy like Kevin made bile rise to the back of her throat. Tears started at the edge of her eyes at the thought of losing Daisy. Her whole body is shaking from the whole ordeal. "Daisy...please...let me explain." Ghost-Spider finally choked out as she felt the tears filling her vision. "Please.." she says while reaching for Daisy who recoiled from her touch and was biting her lip looking down. The sight made her heart thud right down to her very toes. A new feeling of sickness she could not even name washed over her. She felt the tears start to roll down her cheek. She knew they could not be seen. The air just seemed frozen in the silence that is between them.


	5. Chapter 5

Daisy is shaking and quivering in place. The ground around her was rumbling softly. It seemed to take soo much to not just let go and cause a small earthquake. To say she was angry was the least of it. She was mad beyond belief. Not only was she mad but she was heartbroken and hurt. She couldn't even look up at Ghost-Spider as she patiently waited for the Avengers to come pick up a now conscious Sheath. Even the villain was ducked into the tightest ball she could make to avoid the tension and the wrath she saw shaking the ex SHIELD agents frame. If there is something that is universally known you just don't tick off someone like Daisy. 

Sheath knew instinctively that if she even breathed a word all that wrath would come towards her. That was not something that would be a good idea. Even Ghost-Spider knew better to say anything she shuffled and bounced nervous from one foot to the next waiting for Daisy to say something, anything. The silence was deafening and her eyes still held streaming tears that were quietly rolling down her cheeks.

"I can't believe you" Daisy says in a hoarse whisper. Ghost-Spider flinched at the sound that suddenly broke the silence, her back stiffening. "You lied to me! Why would you do that?" Daisy says facing her with tears on the verge of spilling out. "You know I understood how you felt about capturing her! You could have just told me! Why did you lie?"

"I...I didn't lie...it wasn't meant to be a lie. I really was just planning on a nap." Ghost-Spider says reaching to make some sort of contact with her. Daisy once again flinched out of her reach. "Why can't you see that I didn't want her to hurt you...I couldn't live with the thought that I caused you to get hurt." Ghost-Spider says. Sheath rolled her eyes and quietly groaned inside her head. Great, she was tuning into drama hour.

"I can handle myself. I can take care of myself. You left and I was scared she might have killed you! Don't you realize how much something like that would hurt? You should have told me...we could have talked about it." Daisy says softly, almost pleading Ghost-Spider to see that what she did is wrong.

"YOU DON'T GET IT! I DIDN'T WANT YOUR DEATH ON MY HANDS. I CAN'T STAND THAT. I didn't want you dying to be my fault too." Ghost-Spider says her voice filled with distraught and pain over the very idea.

"WHAT IF YOU DIDN'T COME BACK? DID YOU THINK OF THAT? DID YOU THINK FOR A MOMENT THAT I WOULD NOT BLAME MYSELF FOR NOT SEEING THAT YOU NEEDED ME? You were reckless, really reckless...I don't know how much I can take...do you not trust me?" Daisy asks, tears threatening to spill as her eyes plead with Ghost-Spider. She wanted her to see this hurt her too, she wanted Gwen to see a relationship is a two way street.

"What do you mean? Daisy? Are you...please Daisy I am sorry. I just...I had to do this...I couldn't be responsible for another death." Ghost-Spider tries to reason as Daisy shook her head sadly tears starting to roll down her cheeks as she hugged herself. She didn't understand how Gwen couldn't see what she was doing was wrong.

"You aren't responsible for what others do...you're only responsible for yourself." Daisy says softly looking away. There was a pregnant pause between them as each felt like the other wasn't hearing them out. It seemed to be getting them both nowhere they collapsed into a fragile silence which Sheath was thankfully for and was starting to feel sorry she escaped. She could have just skipped the drama, thanks.

Daisy pulls Sheath to her feet and levels a stern look at Ghost-Spider "I want you to think really hard about what you want. You can't have a foot both here and in the past. You need to pick one. I want to help you, I really do. I want to support and understand you. I can't do that if you keep one foot in the grave. I am here for you like all of us are, but you really need to decide what you want. Until then...the date is off…" Daisy choked at the last part, tears once again threatening to spill. "I want you to think and take as long as you need. I am here for you but, you got to reach out and ask for me." She says looking down the alley as Captain Marvel appears. Daisy takes a quick breath and glances back at Ghost-Spider, her heart breaking all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

Daisy slid one last glance her way and took a deep breathe "It's not over. This talk..everything. It's just being put up for now okay? I promise I haven't given up yet. For now this talk is done." Daisy says before returning away and pulling Sheath along to Captain Marvel who was just walking towards them. The blonde hero glanced from one to another and started to say something when Daisy shook her head and walked past her with Sheath. Captain Marvel glanced back at Ghost-Spider and raised an eyebrow and gave her an intense look. Ghost-Spider clenched her hands, looked down and sagged her shoulders. The Avenger pursed her lips and gave the young hero a sad look and turned to follow Daisy with no words spoken. 

Ghost-Spider didn't need to hear the sadness and what might be disappointment roll off the hero as she watched them leave. Once they were fully gone she threw her head back and screamed to the sky. It was a horrid also a painful sound and anyone who heard it looked confused then sad. That one scream said it all; it held pain, anguish, fear, and sadness. After she screamed out and no longer had the energy for more than walking she made her way back home.

Ghost-Spider knew it wasn't a good idea to go to the base tonight. There would be too many questions, ones she had no answer to at this point. Her brain is at war with itself over whether or not she did the right thing. At the time it felt like the only answer but, what Daisy said hit her hard. She needed time to think about this. A day or two at home should help.

Once home Gwen whent right to her bed and flopped down removing her mask along the way. She sighed as her head hit the pillow she had a long day ahead of her. She made a loud sound into her pillow. It sounded like a mix between a scream and a groan. Gwen didn't know if she could last even a day without seeing Daisy even if she was mad at her. Just as she was about to roll out of bed she hears a jingle sound and she grins and calls out "Jynxie come here." She cooed softly. An answering "meow" came just before a small jet black kitten charged into her room.

Gwen giggles as she picks up the kitten and cuddles her gently. "I am so glad to see you Jynx." she says cuddling and petting the five month old kitten who purred softly and snuggled her. "Your other momma is pretty mad at me baby. I did something stupid...but it felt like the right thing...it still feels like the right thing…" Gwen says as she once again struggles with the thought. She did the right thing and she had been so sure of it. Then Daisy...Daisy reminded her she wasn't alone anymore. She had more than her dad who worried about her. Jynx batted at her hair making Gwen smile. "I remember when we got you. You were so tiny!" Gwen says picking up the kitten who gave her a long look.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Gwen had been working up the nerve to hold Daisy's hand all night. Last time she had been so nervous their hands stuck together and that is still something Patriot and the crew never let her live down. She shook her head and tapped Daisy's pinkie with her own and heaven please save her from that tiny grin._

_If she wasn't already head over heels that tiny grin would have done the trick. Her thoughts were interrupted by a nice warm hand in hers. She looked down and their hands and fingers joined together. "I can live being stuck to you again." Daisy said in a teasing voice and Gwen rolled her eyes and was about to say something when a tiny "mew" caught both of their attention. They glanced at each other then headed towards the dumpster where the sound was coming from their hand holding forgotten._

_Working quickly side by side they dug threw the trash. After a minute or two they saw it. A tiny three week old kitten that was dirty and covered with who knows what._ _"AWWWW" They said at the same time and looked at each other before Gwen giggled and said "Jynx" in a soft tone that for some reason made Daisy blush._

_"T-That's what its name should be." Daisy says. Gwen agreed that is indeed going to be the kitten's name._

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Gwen kissed her "daughter's" forehead softly "you were so little we didn't think you would make it. As soon as you were old enough we decided that we would share you." She informs the kitten who begins to wiggle in her grasp. Gwen sets her down and grabs some clothes. "I am so glad it's my week I am gonna need some cuddles." She mutters staking off into the bathroom to change.

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys was finishing my last week of work

Gwen walks back in her room while drying her head. She huffed a soft sigh while walking to her bed and landed back on it with a flop. She had no idea what she was going to do now. She turned to face the clock on the side of her bed and groaned. It was only just past one in the afternoon. She groaned then shuffled to start a normal day in the life of Gwen Stacy just minus the Secret Warriors and one Daisy Johnson. Gwen winced at the last one , that was going to be a whole lot harder to deal with. Since the day they started their relationship Gwen has relied on Daisy for a number of things. Even when they were just friends she wanted to be close to her. Well part of that was due to the fact she has and had a massive crush on Daisy.

It all had just felt so natural to her the moment she set eyes on Daisy, she knew that there was something there. She had tried and failed to deny it but, gave up rather quickly knowing that it was best to just roll with these things. It had worked out though Gwen got a very understanding and gorgeous girlfriend she couldn’t have asked for more. Now she is wondering if she messed it all up. Though when she left Daiy did say they were not over...then again that wasn’t the best spot to break up with someone. Gwen shook her head knowing Daisy better than that she would have made sure that Gwen knew things were done. Instead Daisy had given her the space she needed to clear her head and think. That's exactly what she needed from her and everyone right now, she needed to get into the right headspace to actually talk about this. As bad as it might sound to say it she needs to talk without her emotions getting a hold of her like they did earlier.

Before Gwen knew it night had fallen and she managed to do her own hero thing and avoid the Secret Warriors as if they didn’t exist. It had been very hard too, every time she even caught a glimpse of Daisy she really wanted to just run up and hug her. With the warring look of emotions on her face when she spotted Ghost-Spider that was probably a very bad idea. She knew that Daisy would accept the hug and Gwen had a good chance of getting a hug back before she got a stern talking to and probably the yeling would start again. She did not have the gumption to yell at Daisy again. The first time still felt like a sting in her heart. The day soon ended with her flopping onto her bed more exhausted than any other night.

_____________________

She woke up to Jynx curled against her side. She smiled and gently pulled the kitten into her arms, it had been only a day and maybe a little more if her clock is right ,but she really missed Daisy and her hugs. She missed just being held by her girlfriend. Her whole body felt like it ached to be held. Gwen sighed loudly and remembered the first time she had gotten a cuddle from Daisy.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Gwen woke up shaking and sweating from the same nightmare that had been re-occurring every night since Kevin died. It had been the same scene over and over again. It followed that night almost down to the letter except for one small detail. Instead of Sheath killing Kevin she had. The dream was always vague about how but, she always had her mask off and had a smile, one that chilled her to the bones, on her face as she looked down at him. His blood always was all over her and she always woke up when she heard herself say “You killed him. You killed your own best friend.” in a way that sounded scarily like she was happy._ _Gwen rolled out of the bed, her eyes filled with tears and her whole body shaking as she decided to go for a walk, sniffling she made her way to the elevator of the base when a gentle voice called out to her._

_“Gwen? Gwen is that you?” Daisy asks from the couch. Gwen turned a tear streaked face to Daisy and sniffled again. Daisy looked at her with wide eyes then gave her the most gentlest look and opened her arms. Gwen didn’t need more of an invitation then that. She turned herself to the welcoming embrace and took wobbly steps towards Daisy who met her in the middle and wrapped her in an embrace._

_With a soothing sway back and forth, comfort rubbing up and down her back she was gently led to the couch and in Daisy’s lap. She is then gently rocked back and forth until her sobbing slows. “What's wrong? Want to talk about it?” Daisy asks gently._

_“Kevin...he...I...and dead...why...I didn’t mean to...I am so sorry...” Gwen says between tears. Daisy gently hugs her and starts to soothe her._

_“Hey, hey it’s okay. I am here shhh. I got you. It's okay.’ Daisy says soothingly as she cuddles Gwen gently rocking her. She gently cuddles and rocked Gwen back to sleep. Gwen found herself still in Daisy’s lap being gently cuddled into her side the next morning. Gwen smiled sheepishly but then cuddles back against Daisy and sinks back into the most peaceful sleep she has ever had._

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Gwen smiled a teary smile at the memory. Her heart fluttered a little, Daisy has always been her peace and safety. Gwen absolutely was head over heels for her there was no doubt in her mind. Thinking on what she had done though she knew that it was more then just that now. She was more than just head over heels for Daisy Johnson. Her eyes grew wide at the sudden realization and her hand went over her mouth as she hid a gasp of surprise. With how everything went, how in the world is she going to tell Daisy? How in the world could she get her to believe? Now that she thought about it there was no denying how she felt and she most definitely needed to tell Daisy. Gwen needed to know if she felt the same way. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**During this time back at the base**

Daisy paced back and forth for a good long hour or so before she slid into place on the couch. Two whole days and no Gwen. She was really starting to worry that she may have gone a bit too far and hard on her girlfriend. Daisy shook her head softly. She could have gone about it differently but, Gwen was reckless and really just needed to know she is cared about.

Gwen can’t keep charging into danger like she did today there others who care about her and it would hurt immensely if something ever happened to her. If she thought losing Kevin was bad then she needs to know losing her would feel just as bad if not worse for the team...for her. Daisy did not want to think that it hurt too much, instead she turned on the t.v and began to surf through the channels when one caught her eye. Tears started to form around her eyes as she saw what it was. A cooking show, it brought back some memories that made her want to laugh and cry at the same time.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Daisy kept an absolute blank look as she stared at the smoking frying pan and a very wet and sheepish Gwen. Daisy blinked at the burned mass in the pan and the smell told her that it was once eggs. Daisy took a moment to take a breath to keep herself from dissolving into a laughing fit over what she is seeing right before her. When she could lift her head and give a blank stare she lifted her eyebrow up at Gwen. “So...” she draws out the word “How does one burn eggs?” she asked trying her hardest to not look amused as she raises one eyebrow at her girlfriend of a week. Gwen moved from one foot to the other making a nervous laugh sound. Daisy raised her other eyebrow to meet the first one and gave her an expectant look._

_Gwen gave her a flustered look before saying “ Well...I-i was kind of...d-distracted.” she says turning a bright pink color stealing glances at Daisy. The leader had a moment of confusion on what could have distracted her and then remembered what she was doing just before she smelt the burning…”OH’ she thought and hid a tiny smirk and plastered a playful scowl on her face._

_“Well then I better help you clean up, then stay here and make sure you are not distracted again. Also teach you how to make eggs.” Daisy says as she starts the process with a very flustered Gwen trying her best to help. Poor girl Daisy honestly wasn’t meaning to tease her but, opportunities to see the confident Gwen flustered don’t come often. Later when that was said and done she got the eggs out and cracked them in the fry pan. She then got Gwen to grab the handle of the pan and spatula. Once Gwen is in front of the stove she gets behind her. She then presses her whole self against, the now probably broken, Gwen and holds her hand showing her how to make the eggs. All while a tiny smirk is on her face and she is sure Gwen is about to overheat from blushing. When she feels satisfied she lets go and starts to leave. “Now ya know how not to burn eggs.'' Daisy says teasingly as Gwen grumbles red faced, depositing said eggs on a plate._

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Daisy could not stop the giggle even if she tried. That is one of her best memories and it still tugged a giggle out of her each time she remembered it. She couldn’t understand why she felt like crying at the same time too. happy memories are not supposed to make you cry right? Who was she kidding happy memories during a sad time can make anyone cry. Daisy is heartbroken they fought even though she knows it's a natural thing to argue with those who you are close with it still hurts.

Daisy took time to both laugh and cry quietly making the team exchange concerned glances. They knew how hard it was for Daisy to be mad at Gwen for longer than an hour or anyone for that matter. Daisy can be stern and strict when it's needed but, she never stayed mad for long. It just wasn’t in Daisy’s nature so it concerned them greatly that she looked mad when seeing Ghost-Spider and it concerned them more that Gwen is not here.

“Hey,” Rayshaun says slowly with concern, “you okay Daisy?” he asks her as he comes to sit next to his friend. At first she didn’t say anything and the young man shuffled in his seat thinking he said the wrong thing.

“I think so...I honestly don't know right now. I need some space..Thanks for asking.” Daisy says the last part as she got up from her spot. She looked the way Gwen’s room is and for a second looked like she was going to go that way. Then she bit her lip, shook her head and walked toward her room. Rayshaun sighed out a breath once she left relieved that he had not crossed the line. He now wanted to help Daisy and Gwen talk to each other again; they needed to talk this out. He would easily get the others on board but, it's not his place yet they need time to work it out first.


	9. Chapter 9

Daisy spent the next few hours in her room staring up at her ceiling while. She wasn’t exactly sure what to do with herself; she hated staying still for too long. After awhile she picked up her laundry basket. She might as well keep herself busy to keep her mind off of Gwen. That is something that is really hard to do these days even now she found it very hard. She gave a soft sigh and asked everyone if it was okay for her to take their unwashed clothes. The team each said yes in their own way. Daisy made her way from room to room pausing outside Gwen's room. She stared at the door shuffling her weight from one foot to another.

After a brief moment she takes a breath and enters the room. She had mentally prepared herself to start crying when she saw it empty. A painful tug at her heart was all she felt. She gave a dry chuckle remembering that this room was typically empty when Gwen crashed at home. Even though she knew the real reason for its emptiness it didn’t make her want to cry it did sadden her though. With soft and sad sighs she began to pick up any clothing from off the ground. One shirt made her pause as she stared at it. A small giggle came to her as she read it. The shirt is a show that Gwen had gotten her into. A show called “Steven Universe '' two of the characters are one the shirt. Ruby doing finger guns on the left and a very smiley Sapphire on the right. In between them it said: “I crave THAT mineral”. Daisy barely suppressed the giggle she felt bubbling up on how Gwen that the shirt is. She remembered how they had a little playful shipping war one day over characters in this show.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_“I wish they would just give us more Amethyst and Peridot they are so cute together!!” Gwen says as they are watching the episode. Daisy scrunched up her eyebrows and gave her a puzzled look._

_“Oh come on they are clearly building a Lapis and Peridot ship.” Daisy countered with a playful smile and Gwen turned to her._

_“What? Are you kidding? Did you not see the whole episode where Peri pounced on Amethyst to save her then got flustered?” Gwen asks a small smile on the edge of her lips._

_“Yeah, But Peri isn’t used to physical contact with other gems. Of course she would be flustered. Don't you see they are doing the whole ‘They are roommates' thing with Peridot and Lapis?” Daisy says as the two gems go into the barn. Gwen stares at the television for a moment and starts laughing like mad. “What?’ Gwen looked ready to cry with laughter as she looked at a very puzzled Daisy._

_“Oh...god...they...are...roommates!!” Gwen finally manages between giggles. Daisy rolled her eyes and joined in the laughter once she knew what was going on. She gave Gwen a playful nudge with her shoulder._

_“That's what i just said.” Daisy says with a smirk._

_“yea, yea...I think Garnet is the best ship ever though.” Gwen says, sending Daisy a challenging look._

_“But, she is her own person.” Daisy counters playfully._

_“Yes, a person who is made up of a relationship between Sapphire and Ruby. So Garnet is the best ship.” Gwen says making Daisy dissolve into giggles._

_“Okay I agree Garnet is the best ship." Daisy says as she leans close and kisses Gwen's cheek who just gave a victorious grin._

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Daisy gave a sad smile as she pulled the shirt to her chest and held it there for a moment as if soaking in that memory. Then with a soft sigh she placed it gently in the basket. She gave it a look then picked up the remaining clothing and placed them in the basket and made her way out of the room. It had been a long and exhausting two days. Her first day without Gwen being here had been filled with her just trying to do everything like she normally would. It had been a long day. Today seemed to drag on a little longer than yesterday. She really hoped Gwen would come back to the team, come back to base, and come back to her soon. She really missed Gwen, she missed and ached for Gwen to be here with her.

Daisy knew that Gwen didn’t mean to be reckless, it was just Gwen. Daisy honestly believed she didn’t even know she was doing it. Daisy shook her head fondly then frowned at how she yelled at poor Gwen. She didn’t want to see Gwen get hurt; it made her feel so helpless. It made her feel like she couldn’t do a thing to help the one person she cared most about. Daisy stopped in mid step as her brain made her pause at the thought. No this feeling was more than just caring for Gwen. Daisy gasped as she dropped the basket eyes beginning to fill with tears. Oh heavens She...oh dear this was going to be something she needs to talk to Gwen about. Happiness and anxiousness bubbled inside her. Just how was she going to tell her and how was she going to convince Gwen? She had to know if Gwen felt the same.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys and girls its getting close to the end. I don't know ho long i think a chapter or two away it all depends on how the chapter pans out. I feel soo excited!!!!

When Gwen arrived back at base her and Daisy locked eyes and an awkward silence filled the air between them. Both looked like they wanted to talk but didn’t know where to start. There was something familiar yet different about Gwen. No one could put their finger on it. What they could see is that both girls were struggling with trying to talk even though they seemed to want to. Rayshaun had enough and one by one told the rest of the team they needed to talk without Gwen or Daisy. He knew the perfect place to hold a meeting outside base.

So,Rayshaun and the rest of the Secret warriors gathered at their favorite hang out spot outside the base. ”I am really worried guys, Gwen was gone for two days. Then she shows up and it's still not the same. What do we do? We can’t continue to work like this. Daisy has been slowly losing concentration and it's not good.” he says, looking at each one with a serious look.

“It's not our business.” America mutters while sliding down in the seat. She had no idea why she got dragged along here.

“We could set a trap and get them alone.” Doreen says then starts to talk about trap schematics.

“Is it really our place?” Kamala says after nudging her best friend.

“I am worried but, I think this is an emotional thing and I am not good at it. Bye.” Riri says quickly leaving the group. The others watched her leave and Rayshaun rubs his head with a loud sigh.

“Look, normally I don't get involved. Yes it's their business but, right now it's really hurting the team. It's also hurting them.” Rayshaun says giving everyone a long look. “They need an intervention and I have a plan.” At that point Dante, who had been quiet the whole time, stood up scraping his chair and slammed his hands on the table for attention. Everyone gave him a startled look. Dante himself looked startled for a minute before he gathered his thoughts.

"Look guys, they don't need an intervention. We just need to talk to them, see if we can help them talk to each other again. I am sure they miss each other. I am going to talk to Gwen." Dante says leaving the group with his hands in his pockets.

“You know what he is right. I'm going to talk to Daisy. I think I have wisdom for that chica.” America says slowly getting up with a thoughtful look on her face.

“Yea, I think I am also not good at this.” Doreen says nervously “I’ll go fix something else.” She says getting brighter then also leaves.

“I’ll wait until Dante and America are done and see if they still need to talk. maybe they just need some gentle convincing.” Kamala says leaving Rayshaun to himself as he blinked at the now empty table.

\---------------------------

Dante did as he said he looked for Gwen and found her curled up in a ball on the roof. He didn’t say anything at first he sat in a spot and quietly looked at the sky.

“Are you here to tell me I have to talk to her?” Gwen asks after a moment. Dante gave her a gentle brotherly smile.

“No, when and how you talk to her is up to you. But, do you like to miss talking to her?” Dante asks gently. He wasn't really sure what he could say to help her but he was going to do his best.

“So, so, so much.” her voice had a bit of a crack to it “I just don’t know where to start.” Gwen confesses.

“The start is always good. It all started with Sheath...and your friend right? Dant asked Gwen and she nodded. “Well when you do decide to talk, start there and just figure it out as you go. It's okay if you don’t know what all to say right now.” Dante says he gets up and places a hand on her shoulder. “I know it's hard. Take your time she will accept you when you do talk to her” Dante says patting her shoulder. Then starts to leave hoping that he had helped her at least little.

“Hey Dante?” Gwen calls out.

“Yea?” he calls over his shoulder.

“Thanks.” Gwen says and Dante felt a bit proud of himself for helping.

\---------------------------

America walked in the base with a thoughtful expression. She was a tad frustrated with herself at even wanting to do this. What in the world could she tell Daisy to help her? America let out a sigh and decided she would just talk about whatever first came to her mind. She spies Daisy on the couch staring blankly at the t.v. screen and slowly sits down next to her giving her space.

“Hey chica, you don’t look so good want to talk about it?” America asks after getting a good look at her face.

‘I--I don’t like that we fought. That's the last thing I wanted to do.” Daisy says softly.

“Yea, I get that. Sometimes though we do things we don’t want to. There is an upside though. Fighting doesn’t mean you guys have to hate each other.”

“I know, it's just how do I know she doesn’t hate me?” Dais asks looking glum. America gave her a warm smile and chuckled softly. Daisy stared her down.

“Listen Chica let me tell you something. As much as I loved my mom’s they fought occasionally over something or another. They would sometimes fight so bad that I would think they hated each other. Then later I would see them being all cute and kissing. You see, even though they fought sometimes my moms didn’t hate each other. They still loved each other by the end of the day. I think this taught me that I can fight with someone then know we can be cool when all is said and done.” America says casting a glance at Daisy. “Just some food for thought chica.” she says as she leaves the couch.

“Hey America, Thank you.” Daisy says as she leaves. America smiles to herself that had not been as hard as she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Kamala waited at least five minutes before she walked into the lounge. She hesitated for a few more minutes, having a small internal battle. She wasn’t even sure she could help in any way at all. She didn’t know much about relationships or talking about things like that. She took another breath and looked towards Daisy. Seeing her leader ,with her head hung and slouched, on the couch Kamala became grounded in her resolve to help in any capacity. Kamala made her way to the seat right next to Daisy and she plunked herself down. This startled the leader of their rag tag bunch making Daisy look at her. Kamala stared right back at her not saying a single word. Daisy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion then lifted an eyebrow and tilted her head. It took a lot of restraint to not say a word and keep a steady gaze. There was silence between them that stretched for a minute and Kamala almost lost all her reserve by the time Daisy spoke. 

“Kamala are you okay? Is something wrong?” Daisy asks. Kamala shook her head and still refused to speak. “Hey whatever it is, you can tell me. I can’t read your mind, please talk to me.” Daisy says, voice laced with concern. Kamala smiled brightly and let out a sigh.

“Sorry, I just wanted to show you that you can’t guess what someone will say. The best way is to know what they are going to say is talk to them and ask them right?” Kamala says getting Daisy to chuckle softly.

“Yes, thank you I think I get what you are trying to say.” Daisy says starting to stand up but Kamala stopped her. 

“Can I try talking to her first? She’ll be right with you. I promise I think she might need a pep talk.” Kamala says and Daisy shook her head good naturedly.

“Yea sure it’ll help me prepare what to say ...or what to start with. Thanks again.” Daisy says as Kamala starts to get up. The young hero gave her a thumbs up, and stopped herself from skipping away, then turned to go leaving Daisy to her thoughts. 

\---------------------------

  
  


Kamala made her way all over the base looking for the spider hero. Kamala decided to check her room. She walked up to the door and then she knocked nice and loud.

“Who is it?” Gwen asked so softly that Kamala had to lean really close to the door to hear her.

“It’s me Kamala, may I come in?” The young hero asks then starts holding her breath for a moment. Gwen opens the door and gives the younger hero a long look then a smile.

“Hey, Yea sure.” Gwen says as she walks back into her room and slides into her desk chair. Kamala follows her in and takes a moment before sitting on her bed. “What’s up? Are you okay?” Gwen asked and it warmed Kamala that both Daisy and Gwen asked her if she was okay while so much was going on with them. Kamala looked around for a second steeling herself before leaning forward.

“I know this might not be my place but, I want to help you. Daisy isn’t telepathic, she can’t read your mind. I know it might be hard to talk to her. The thing is the longer you don’t talk to her the harder it will be to talk to her. Before you know it there is a rift you can’t fix. I just don’t want to see that happen. Daisy looks so sad and upset. I am sure you are too, please talk to her.” Kamala mentally crossed her fingers hoping a more direct approach is the right one. She knew that sometimes people need to be told or shown others can’t understand you unless you talk. 

Gwen lightly rapped on the top of the chair and let the room become quiet.“Thank you for your concern. I didn’t realise this was upsetting everyone, not just Daisy. Maybe it’s not your place to get involved in our relationship..” Gwen says trailing off, making Kamala flinch and look away. “But, it is your place as a friend to see where your friends are and how they are doing. That’s a good trait for a friend. The funny thing is I came in here to try and write down what I would say.” Gwen says with a weak chuckle as she points to all the scattered paper balls. “I think you're right though I can’t plan for this, I just have to talk to her.” Gwen says getting up quickly hugging a startled Kamala and is out the door. Kamala smiled to herself and quickly was also out the door.

\--------------------------

Gwen rounded the corner and her heart broke a little to see Daisy looking so sad and upset. Gwen took a breath and slowly made her way to Daisy. Her girlfriend looked up with her eyes that held sadness and a quick spark of hopefulness.

“Hey.” Gwen says softly as she sits down next to Daisy. Daisy tried to say something a few times then gave a breathless chuckle.

“Hi.” Daisy says with a very small smile that just lights Gwen up. Gwen slowly reached out and laid a hand on her leg giving her time to move away.

“I…I know what I did was wrong I am sorry. I should have talked to you about it all first. I was so scared when I heard that Sheath escaped....I couldn’t think clearly. All I could think about is that she killed kevin..my best friend..” Gwen started to tear up at the thought Daisy placed her hand over Gwen’s and gave her an encouraging look. She was thankful that Daisy was giving her not only the time to work out what to say but wasn't interrupting her. She feels so lucky to have Daisy in her life. 

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Gwen took a breath and continued with what she was saying. “I know this doesn’t excuse what I did. I just want to explain where my mind was.” Gwen says looking at Daisy hoping she understood that she wasn’t trying to excuse what she did.

“Please continue.” Daisy says gently squeezing her hand. Gwen gave her a soft smile and gathered her thoughts still holding back tears.

“All I could think about is what she did. I couldn’t stand the thought that she could take you away too. I just felt so helpless. I don't want you to die. I...I didn’t want someone to die if I could stop it. I couldn’t save Kevin...it was my fault he died. I didn’t want it to be my fault that I lost you too.” Gwen says crying a little at the thought that Sheath could kill Daisy.

“Hey, hey, look at me,” Daisy says gently, guiding Gwen’s eyes back to her own. Those startling blue eyes almost knocked her breath out. She gently rubbed her thumbs against Gwen’s cheeks until she was in a calmer state of mind. “Okay, now that you’re calmed down, may I say my piece?” she asks gently as she slowly lets go of Gwen’s face and takes her hand instead. Gwen nodded trying to stop her sniffling.”Now, please listen closely. What happened to Kevin wasn't your fault.” Daisy said gently, Gwen looked ready to argue and Daisy shook her head. “No, you didn’t go up to Sheath and tell her he was there, you didn’t tell her to kill him.”

“There was no way you could have known she was there. As far as you both knew it was just going to be a patrol nothing big right?”Daisy asked her and Gwen nodded after a moment of thinking. “See then it was not your fault. You did everything in your power to help him to prepare. Neither of you could have prepared for something like that. I don’t know him well but, I think he wouldn’t like you blaming yourself for what happened. He knows it wasn’t your fault.” Daisy says all this with a bit of stern tone. Gwen flung herself into Daisy’s arms, she needed to hear that. They broke apart after a minute. “Now think of how upset you were finding out Kevin had died. I want you to understand that you would bring that sadness to all us here...that sadness to me. It would have hurt so bad if I found you there dead in that alley. I know you can take care of yourself but, I still worry every day I will lose you to doing something reckless. I am sorry I yelled at you. I should have tried to tell you how I felt about you being so reckless. It scared me it was like you didn’t have a will to live.” Daisy says, beginning to tear up. “Gwen please realise that as much as you don’t want to lose me that I just as much don’t want to lose you either.” Daisy says. The room went quiet again as Gwen took that all in.

Gwen reached over and took Daisy into her arms and hugged her fiercely. She missed this so much, she missed holding her girlfriend. It felt like a weight just slid off her shoulders. “I'm sorry” Gwen repeats over and over again realising just how scared Daisy must have been. It tore up just thinking about what she put Daisy through. She can finally understand why Daisy had been upset. Sheath hadn't been her demon. She didn’t need to fight this alone. She had Daisy and they could take on the world together side by side. Gwen finally pulled back and gently wiped the tears off Daisy’s face. She gave her a watery smile.

“Hi” Daisy says now with a watery giggle not able to help herself she felt a little giddy that they had talked it over and seemed to be on the same page. Gwen grinned at her and tapped her nose slightly making her brown eyes cross for a second. This made her dissolve into giggles that sounded a little like she was gurgling.

“Hey yourself.” Gwen says trying a charming grin which just made Daisy laugh, her eyes shining with joy as she hugged Gwen again. They sank into each other's embrace snuggling close enjoying they were together again. Gwen felt her heart doing little flips in her chest and she nuzzled into her girlfriend that she missed so much.

“I am glad we talked.” Daisy says, slowly pulling away from Gwen who missed her hug already.

“Me too. Thank you for listening to me.” Gwen says while bringing Daisy’s hand up to her lips. She first kissed Daisy’s knuckles then the palm. Daisy blushed and smiled. Gwen slowly brought down their hands again and Daisy stopped whatever she was going to say. She blinked her eyes as if she was processing what she was seeing. Gwen at first was confused then a slow grin crossed her face as she realized Daisy noticed exactly what she was wearing.

“T-That’s my shirt...where..how...why?” Daisy squeaks in a rare show of being speechless. Gwen let the grin split wide across her face as she took in the cute reaction of Daisy.

“Well, you see, I kind of stole it after like our first official day of being girlfriends. After taking this time to think I thought it was rather appropriate to wear.” Gwen says not even able to hide her grin or stop it. Daisy looked up at her eyes filled with confusion.

“Why?” Daisy asks softly. Gwen started to turn pink but the grin never left and she scratched her neck.

“I...I am in love with you...I love you Daisy!” Gwen says, then looks at Daisy who's eyes went wide. Daisy gasped and her hands flew to her mouth as she realised what Gwen said. She couldn’t stop the tears from absolutely flooding into her eyes and taking over her vision. The joy that filled her to the brim could not be contained. Gwen began to get nervous but that stopped when Daisy practically pinned her to the couch.

“I LOVE YOU TOO!” Daisy says shouting with joy in her voice. This time Gwen could feel tears in her eyes. This is the best day in her life. Daisy pulled back and they shared a smile as they slowly closed in to each other. 

“I just love you so much” Gwen mutters as she closes the space between them and gives the love of her life a fierce kiss. Little did they know just out of sight that the rest of the Secret Warriors were watching. Doreen started to squeal and Rayshaun quickly placed a hand over her mouth.

“Shhhh we don’t want to ruin this.They deserve it.” Rayshaun says softly. Then America taps him on the shoulder. 

“You owe me twenty bucks.” America whispers. Rayshaun groans softly, he was hoping she would forget that bet.

"Awww man!” He said softly as the rest of the hiding group laughed softly.

  
  


**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM CRYING PEOPLE I DID IT I FINISHED IT AND I AM JUST CRYING. THESES ARE HAPPY TEARS BUT STILL. Thank you everyone who joined in on this ride. I hope you liked the ending . I tried to make it worth everything I put these two through in this story. Thank you again and see you next story


End file.
